


So? Kill me.

by SteampunkCow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angelic. Touch, F/M, Supernatural - Freeform, angel - Freeform, demon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-05 05:22:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1090101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteampunkCow/pseuds/SteampunkCow





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Strange Case

 

Dean looks up from the cheeseburger he was eating, both eyebrows raised is his usual skeptical expression.  
"Are you serious? Twenty two deaths, all the same time, all the same town, but in different locations? You sure you're not just reading a bunch of conspiracy bullshit? I mean, come on now, what the hell do we know that could do that?" Sam shrugs in response, his eyes scanning the multiple articles he had pulled up on his laptop- all of them based on the event.  
"Dunno, demons maybe?"  
A short burst of laughter bubbled from Dean's lips as he replied with a gracious amount of sarcasm.  
"Yeah sure, but pretty big scale for our every day demon... any signs check out to make that conclusion though?" His brother shook his head, forehead furrowing as he scrolled more pages on his screen.  
"No, the place seems clean, like, really clean. Aside from this, nothing strange has happened in the place for decades, well more like never."  
"Sounds like our case then. So where is this mass murdering town eh Sam?" Dean's mouth pulled into a smile, excited for another case, especially one that sounded as cracked up as this one seemed.  
"Montana, some little town called Creekerton. Population 800." He replied quickly, used to this first usual questionnaire from his brother.  
"So it's one of those 'almost everyone knows you, you know almost everyone' kinda of places isn't it." Wasn't a question, it was a statement, and both of them knew it to be true. This mission could be two things, either really annoying with everyone's family categorical knowledge, or it could be really easy, with everyone willing to help in whatever way they could to investigate their friends' death.  
"Yeah, looks like that." Sam nods, shutting his laptop, he stood waiting beside the table as Dean finished his second hamburger. The guy could eat a whole cow and still be hungry, seriously- it was rather unbelievable that they were brothers sometimes. Dean stood, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.   
"Let's go check it out. You can give me the rest of your research in the car." Sam raised a hand to that as he followed him out of the diner, a bit of a guilty expression painting his face.  
"Um yeah, about that, I'm drawing a blank. I looked up everything-" He was interrupted by Dean slamming his door as he situated himself in the drivers seat.   
"You're kidding right? Man, what happened to all the geekiness of your existence? I thought that would've taken hold by now." Sam groaned as he got into the shotgun side, closing the door as Dean pulled them out into the road.   
"Trust me, I looked for everything, pagan gods, witchcraft, tricksters, you name it. Nothing logged in. It doesn't make sense. Nothing we know of can do something this big on this precise a scale." He shook his head, eyes sliding to watch the scenery as it sped by. Dean sighed, lips in another exasperated smirk.   
"So, aside from Mr.Chopper times twenty, what're the details on these deaths?" Sam gestured with his hand, figuring something in his own mind, the act not exactly clear aside from.   
"That's another point, they all died different ways. And none of them seem to have anything in common, I mean, they range in race, hair color, eye color, occupation- nothings all the same, as far as I can tell!" He beat his head back slightly into the headrest of the impala.  
"Aren't any visible dots to connect."   
"So we're playing without all our cards, not the first time Sam- we just have to ask around. Small town right? Won't be hard."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Hard to Tell

-Later-  
The door of the morgue shuts tightly behind the two Winchester boys as they head away from the puzzling scene that was the inside, it was one that left both of them shaking their heads and wondering yet again, just what sort of shit they had found this time.  
"Not hard at all. Sure, whatever you say Dean." Sam comments as they step into the parking lot, he had seen a lot of things by now, alot of tricky cases included- but it seems like this one was more handmade than cookie cutter in matter of evidence.  
"Shut up, not my fault there's a monster convention in town." Dean of course wasn't serious on an actual convention, but judging from the bodies, he was pretty literal about a gathering of the supernatural in town, it looks like nearly every death that they had come here to investigate- was in reality a slain monster. Or looked like one.  
(flashback- in the morgue)  
"Beheaded. Stabbed seven times. Burned. Shot in the head. The list goes on." Sam said with a heavy breath, letting the pages of the report fall back into place on the clipboard of which they were positioned. Dean looked up from the decapitated head which he was examining.  
"Hunters?" Dean wiped a hand on his jeans, striding over to Sam.

His brother nodded.  
" Looks like- but look at these things, some of these people look like they're normal human beings aside from just little things, maybe pointed teeth or slightly longer ears, and this one- yellow eyes... these ones just seem like drastic measures for some abnormalities." He shakes his head, closing the open eyes of the corpse he had been examining. Dean sighed.  
"Pleasant. But least we know that a couple of them aren't on the right side of their fence. We can call Bobby, and see what he thinks, but it looks like we got either some crazy psychopath with incredible skills and a murderous intent, or it's something new.. You think Eve is up to it again?" Ending his question with a exasperated look at Sam as they finished up their investigations.  
"Hard to tell."

-Presently-  
A loud slam echoes through the rooms of the cluttered apartment as the heavy front door of the stairwell is shut with little care to noise level. Ringing steps of heavy boots sound up the hall and a second door closes with a slam, there's the distinct sound of rustling shopping bags as they're dropped to the floor and then a lowered voice calling out to the seemingly empty home.   
"Silence is not the only thing that speaks in the dark?" A code, to check if she was alone or with allies. The woman didn't move until a slouching figure stepped out from a hiding place near the door, quietly handing her the heavy gun that had been poised in his hand. She takes the desert eagle from the guy, a smirk lighting her features.   
"Yo no need to be so suspicious. We already wiped out the infestation in this place."


End file.
